


Tired of Being Lonely

by ActSuperNatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas has no clue, Dean Finds Out, Dean may get angry, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Meddling Sam, Pining Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActSuperNatural/pseuds/ActSuperNatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comes up with a plan to get Dean and Cas together but run into some bumps along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thinking back Sam realizes he could of done something different to get the end result he wanted. Maybe could of done something with less lying and secrecy. But in the end he got Dean to talk about his feelings and that's about as rare as a unicorn.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sam and Dean were at the bunker between hunts and Sam somehow got Dean to take a break from researching the mark to invite Cas over and have a movie night. He may or may not of known Dean only would of took a break if Cas was here. When Cas had gotten to the bunker Sam couldn't help but smile when Dean let Cas pick the movie, but stopped when Cas had picked The Notebook. Not that he didn't like The Notebook because..well he did like it. But he really didn't want to sit thru it with Dean and Cas making bedroom eyes every time something romantic happend in the movie. What's worse was when it was over and Dean had offered Cas a room to stay in since it was late, honestly Sam didn't know if he wanted to hug the crap out of them or slab them and tell them to kiss already. When Dean had led Cas to bed Sam had groaned and walked to his bedroom. Alnight he couldn't sleep do to his thinking, he knew he had to get Dean and Cas together sonnet rather than later. But Dean was stubborn and it would be hard. Maybe he could use some help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't planning on updating today but I had time:)

For several days Sam had thought about his plan to get his brother and the Angel together. It did require doing something's he rather not do, there would be lying and keeping things from them for a while. And not to mention he needed help. And another thing not to mention the only person available to help was Crowley. He would of called Charlie but he needed someone with supernatural ability's and Crowley was the only one willing to help.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

"Ah. Moose. What could I do for you."

"Crowley, look. Your the last person I wanted to ask-"

"Well thats a sure way to ask for help-"

"Wait.. How do you know I was going to ask you for help?"

"..Let's just say I do. Anyways I know what your going to ask me and the answer is no. I have better things to do with my time."

"Seriously? You have time to ease drop on us but you can't help me out?"

"Oh Samantha you sure know how I like to hear you beg. Fine. I'll do it, but I won't be happy. So what exactly is it you need me to help with?"

"Well..."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear there won't be any Sam/Crowley in this.
> 
> Also I know this chapter is short but I want to fully think out the plan before I add another chapter so it isn't bad:)
> 
> I'll try to update it tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Something was up with Sam. He didn't know what, just knew something was up. For one he had stopped trying to get him to talk about his feelings which he always does. For two he was always giving him and Cas puppy eyes all the time now, don't get him wrong because he knows about Sam's suspension's about him and Cas but he's wrong because nothing is up with them two, its not even a matter of him being gay because Cas was an angel who so happens to be in a males body. He just would never risk their friendship for his own selfish wants. And three. Sam had need asking Dean these random questions. He couldn't be in the same room as Sam without him asking one.

-"Hey Dean, when was the last time you went out and had some fun? You know, just hang out at a bar and have a beer."

"I don't know Sam, I could say the same for you."

-"Hey Dean, when was the last time Cas was over, seems like forever."

"He was just here last week Sam. Why does it matter."

-"Hey Dean, can you get stuck in a devils trap? You know, since you still have the mark.."

"God, Sam. I don't know, does it look like iv been under any devils traps lately?!"

So yeah, that was the last straw. He KNEW Sam was up to something and he was going to find out what.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

So since Sam was obviously up to something Dean had decided the only thing he could do right now in order to find out what was to follow along. So he went to Sam in the evening, unfortunately that's when Cas had decided to show up and ruin his plans.  
He was walking towards the living area to confront Sam.

"Hey Sam-  
Oh, Hey Cas when did you get here?"

"Hello Dean. Sam had invited me here for another movie night."

"Oh, well that's too bad, I was actually headed out for a beer."

Sam and Cas's eyebrows pinched together at the same time.

"Why? Cas is here, I thought it would be nice to just hang out together."

"I assure you Sam, its alright. I don't want to be a bother."

"What? No. Uh- why don't you guys come with me? I could use a wingman."

"..wingman? I'm not familiar with that word."

Sam rolled his eyes and gave Dean a bitch face

"He wants us to help him get laid..which I will object to because I'm your brother Dean, that's friggin gross."

"So you guys aren't coming?"

"No, sure we'll come. But you owe me..and Cas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is in Deans POV.
> 
> Next chapter will be at the bar. And maybe a hint of destiel:)

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm still deciding who I want to help Sam. I'm stuck between Gabriel, Balthazar, or even Crowley. Please help me decide!  
> Also I got inspiration for this from a tumblr picture I found. I'll post it later in the story so I don't give anything away.  
> Let me know if I should continue:)


End file.
